Smee and Tinkerbelle
by Hanna5693
Summary: ONE SHOT Smee and Tinkerbelle fall for each other - unknown to their friends - but can it last despite their rivalry?


**A/N ok this was a homework task form year 10 english (two years ago) - so please don't judge me on this if you havn't read my other stuff - thought that it might be fun to see what you all think cos you're not my teacher =D it's very breif so here goes**

_**

* * *

Smee**__** and Tinkerbelle**_

Long a go in a secret place called Neverland there lived a group of Lost Boys who were led by a boy called Peter. Peter's best fiend in the whole wide world was Tinkerbelle, a fairy who had become part of the group of Lost Boys. Tinkerbelle was a beautiful fairy with short and spiky blond hair and glittering blue eyes, she was also very well known for her cheeky character. The Lost Boys lived in the middle of the forest in Neverland but by the sea, in Mermaid Lagoon, dwelled their rivals the Pirates. The Pirates were led by Captain Hook, a tall man with long, curly hair and a big hat. Hook's right hand man was a short and stocky man called Smee, whose sarcastic tone and distaste for anything piratey was very different to his crew mates. Smee had recently been mourning over the loss of his love, Tiger Lily, who had withdrawn her love for him when the pirates attacked her tribe's friends, the Lost Boys.

It was on his second week of mourning when Smee's, friend Pirate Jake, told him of a secret meeting amongst the Lost Boy and so said that they could amuse themselves by listening in on them. So that night, Smee, Pirate Jake and Cunning Snake, of the native tribe, set off to spy on the Lost Boys' meeting. There they saw Tinkerbelle messing around with the boys during the meeting. Shim couldn't take his eyes off her. He then declared to his friends that she was his new found love. Tinkerbelle wondered outside that evening to have a breather when she met Smee just outside the grotto, but she didn't recognize him as a pirate. He stole a kiss and ran away with his friends. This didn't go unseen as one of the Lost Boys, Michael, happened to be looking out of the window. He then made it his mission to kill this intruder. Tinkerbelle was then accompanied by her nurse, Wendy, and then asked her about her mystery kisser and so made it Wendy's mission to find out who he was. This didn't take much time, but when Tinkerbelle knew who he was, and that he was a pirate, she didn't care and then asked Wendy to arrange a secret meeting with Smee.

They soon met and decided that they wanted to marry so Smee turned to his friend, Lion Heart, and asked if he would marry them secretly in his tribe. He did so. As Smee walked back from the wedding, intending to be spending the night Tinkerbelle that evening, he confronted Cunning Snake fighting with Michael who was apparently looking for him. As Michael saw Smee he lunged, his sword drawn, and accidentally hit Cunning Snake. He then noticed what he had done and fled for his life. Shim had also noticed and so followed Michael, confronted him and killed him, his heart filled with angry rage. Peter and Captain Hook met later that evening to discuss what should be done about the two murders. It was later decided that Smee should be banished so he had his last night with his new wife, Tinkerbelle.

Peter decided that Tinkerbelle should marry Simon, his friend, to make the Lost Boys happy again after the death of Michael, but Tinkerbelle was already married to Smee and wasn't going to tell Peter that so she went to Lion Heart for help. He told her that she should pretend to die and then run away with Smee so he wrote to Smee telling him about their plan. The letter never got to him. So Tinkerbelle pretended to die and was in her tomb, cold and still, when Smee visited her not knowing that she was actually alive. He killed himself over her dead body just as she woke up. She then saw her dead husband and was mortified. She took his pistol from his belt and shot at her head. They were then found later by both the Lost Boys and the Pirates and as they saw the two dead lovers they decided to call a truce.

* * *

**A/N pleeeeaaaase tell me what you think and review!**


End file.
